Saved
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: All Klaus wanted to do was wake up and get some Donuts, so how did he end up on the side of the building trying to get a woman name Caroline Forbes not to kill herself. He gives her two weeks so he could try to change her mind, but soon learns Caroline is broken inside and out. Can he save her before her own demons take her first.
1. Chapter 1

The rain hit Caroline's skin like bullets. People screamed for her to get down from the side of the building, but she didn't listen. Tyler. Tyler was her life, he was her everything now with him gone she had nothing left. He left her all on her own clearing her bank accounts and running away with everything she owned and gave it to some whore name Hayley. Caroline now lived on the 20th floor of apartment building, and she couldn't carry on. Everything in her life was destroyed. First with her mothers disappearance followed by the finding of 'pieces' of her mother. Her fathers sudden heart attack and now Tyler. She had nothing left she just wanted to be done with this world.

* * *

Klaus sat in his car biting his finger nails. "COME ON!" He screamed hitting the wheel. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back in his seat. He has been that this stop for 10 minutes. 10 fucking minutes of his life wasted because he woke up this morning craving donuts.

Klaus looked out the widow and saw people running out there cars towards this building. He sat up and looked out the widow but he couldn't see anything. "Shit!" He got out his car and ran in the direction the others were running in.

* * *

Tears blocked Caroline's vision as she got closer to the edge. She could do this. She had to do this. "Wait!" Someone yelled. The voice sounded so close she turn her head and saw the bluest eyes in the world.

* * *

Klaus ran next to a woman who had tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

The elder woman turn and threw herself in his arms. "My neighbor, Caroline." She began choke on her words but Klaus understood. "She hasn't had the best life and recently everything just fell apart. She's on the side of the building and is planing to jump." Klaus groaned and ran his hand down his face. He was going to play hero.

"What apartment is she in and floor." "20th floor and room 2b." Klaus ran inside and that's how he ended up on the side of the building with her.

"Come on love." He cursed himself. He was afraid of heights why would he do this. "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know anything! You don't know the hell I've been through!" She spat out holding the rail.

"No love I think I've been through much worst." He screamed trying to speak louder than the rain. He looked at her and saw she didn't move so he did. "My name is Klaus." He took one of her hands and she looked up at him. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and her pink lips trembled from crying so much. Her eyes were blood shot red and puffy. "Ca-Caroline." She stuttered.

"Well Caroline. How about we go inside and talk." He held her hand and tucked her a little towards him. "What do you say?" Caroline turn her body towards him biting her lip. What did she say? Well she didn't know. She didn't think that anyone would care enough to actually come on the building side with her and try to talk her out of it.

"Two weeks." He said pulling her out her thoughts. "What?" "Give me to weeks to try to change your mind." Caroline slowly nodded and took a step towards him loosing her balance and slipped. She closed her eyes and waited for the impacted but it never came. Caroline opened her eyes and saw klaus with one hand in the window and the other wrapped around her wrist. Klaus's veins popped out from the side of his neck as he held on to her. "Come on love." He groaned holding his breath. "I got you!" With all the strength Klaus had he tugged her up. He put on foot through the window and pulled again. By now this time his whole body with inside the house and he used both hands to pull her up. Caroline was ashamed of herself. What would have happened if she did jump. Just because of that slip her life flashed between her eyes and she realized she didn't want to die. Not for Tyler not for no one. When they made it through the window Caroline landed on his chest crying. He finally began breath. He was so relief. If it wasn't clear he no longer craved donuts. "It's okay, love." He brushed her hair laying on the ground allowing her to rest on top of him. He wanted to laugh of how this played out. Usually when a girl was on him she was riding him not crying, and Klaus certain wasn't a person that would lead you a 'shoulder' to cry on. "I got you." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. Caroline clenched his shirt and soaked it with tears. He was her angel from above. When no one else would he went and saved her, and she was grateful. Klaus carried Caroline to her bed and tucked her in. What was so bad that would make her want to kill herself. She had so much for her. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline woke up in her bed scared. What had she done. She almost killed herself for a guy! For Tyler! She clenched her fist and jumped out the bed. He was no longer worth her tears. And Klaus. Klaus was a good man she would never forget him, but she didn't actually believe he would try to help her for two weeks. She jumped in the shower and washed her body quickly and got out fast. She was walking in her room when someone knocked on the door. Huh that's weird, who is out this early? She tighten the towel over herself and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it behind her back. When she open the door Klaus was standing there with a box of donuts.

"Hello, Love." Caroline let out a breath of relief and let the knife fall from her hand. She leaned against the wall and laughed shutting her eyes in embarrassment. She lowered herself to floor and brought her knees to her chest. "Do you always greet everyone with a knife?" Klaus asked walking in the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"I thought you were a murder." Caroline claimed, standing up and walking beside him opening the box of donuts.

"Glaze my favorite." Caroline cheered, she grabbed a donut and bit into it letting out a moan. Klaus watched as Caroline licked the side of her lips from the left over glaze. He looked down and notice the towel wrapped around her small body that he just wanted to rip off her and ravish her to no end. He clear his throat and watched as she licked her fingers moaning at the sweet taste. "I don't know the last time I ate a donut." Klaus smiled and tried to keep his eyes from peaking down her towel from the little opening she had from moving too much. "You should put some clothes on." Klaus stated, watching the towel raise up her thigh.

"You're right..." Caroline laughed, disappearing into her room. Klaus sigh and grabbed a donut for himself and smiled. He finally got a donut. Klaus got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of milk for him and Caroline. He waited at the table patiently and checked his watch. Caroline has been goon for more then 6 minutes. Klaus got up and walked to her bedroom door and knocked on it ever so gently. "Caroline, love are you all right?" There was no answer. Klaus knocked on the door and still their was no answer. "Caroline, open the door." Klaus pressed his ear to the door, but heard no signs of movement. He wiggled the door and slammed his hand flat against it. "Caroline, open the door." For a moment there was silences till the sound of glass breaking filled the air. His eyes widen and he began to thrust his door against the door banging on it again. "Open the door." He demanded. Klaus took a step back and kicked the door with on hard kick breaking it down. Caroline lied on the floor naked over a pile of broken glass. She held her head with her eyes closed.

"Make it go away." She whispered in a hush tone almost to hard for Klaus to understand. "Make it go away, make it go away." Klaus over to her and lifted her out the glass and carried her to the shower running the water and grabbed the cup on the tub. He filled it up with hot water and poured it on her back washing away the little spots of blood from the glass. "It wouldn't go away, Klaus. It just stood there staring at me."

"I'm here, love. I will protect you." Klaus promised pouring more water on her. He grabbed the sponge and began to scrub her back ever so gently. "You can't, it's everywhere I go."

"What is love, what's everywhere you see?"

"I see her, she tells me I'm pathetic and I should die, she lead me to the side of the building, she the one that wants me to die."

"And where do you see her?" Klaus asked, as Caroline rested her head on her lap while he continued to scrub her clean.

"Every time I look in a mirror." Klaus froze and realized it was all in her head, he cleaned the soap off her body and wrapped her in a towel carrying her to the guest bedroom. He looked in the closet and pulled out a big t shirt.

"That's Tyler's, I don't want it." She cried holding the towel close to her. Klaus nodded, and began to take off his shirt. "What are you do?" She asked, pushing herself to the headboard.

"I'm not going to just leave you in a towel, sweetheart, I have to get you dressed." Caroline slowly nodded and stood up dropping the towel. Klaus quickly looked away and she frowned.

"Do you find me ugly?"

"What? No." He said quickly walking towards her.

"Then why do you keep looking away when I am around you?"

"Because I don't want you to think I'm trying f to take advantage of you when your like this." Klaus tugged the shirt over her head, and lifted her arms to get them through the sleeves of his grey Henley. He led her to the bed and laid her down wrapping the covers around her. He walked to the door and flicked the lights off.

"Klaus…" Caroline stopped him right before he left the room. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." Klaus nodded and walked towards hers and sat in the chair beside of the bed. When he looked back he sees her move over and lifts the covers for him to join her.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked taking off his shoes.

"Yes." She whispered, waiting for him to join her. Klaus nodded and climbed in the bed resting on his back. He didn't want to make her full uncomfortable, he put as much room between them as possible. It wasn't till she rolled over and rested her head on his chest that they actually touched. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, in a sleepy voice. "I have once when I was younger, but she was cheating on me with my brother." Caroline let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Why are people so cruel?"

"Because they can be?"

"You're not." Klaus rubbed her hair and felt her slowly fall asleep. Her breath evened and her arm wrapped around him loosened, but his didn't. He held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Any man that leaves you behind is a fool."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I feel bad for not update any stories, but I need you all to believe that I haven't gave up on Klaroline. I am just very busy with school and my midterms are coming up. I know this just sounds like an excuse but I promise after all this blows over I will update all my stories. I already started on the ending rewrite for let love bleed red, and I'm trying to make a super long chapter for you kill me in a good way. I will try to update soon, and thankfully Sumer is just around the corner and I can update a lot during that time.:) don't give up on me I promise I'll be better § Love Klaroline-lovegames 


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus woke up from the nap he taken with Caroline. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he was suppose to watch over her, but he darkness in the room over took him.

He rolled over and felt complete emptiness on the spot of bed where Caroline suppose to be in. "Caroline." He shot up running out the room only to see her setting on the cough staring at a blank TV screen. "Love, what are you doing it's..." Klaus looked down at his watch and sighed. "It's 3 in the morning come on back to bed."

"She told me, she told me about you." Caroline whispered with her knees to her chest.

Klaus ran his hand down his face and walked towards her slight annoyed from being too sleepy. "And what did 'she' say?" Klaus asked sitting on the table in front of her.

"She says you're bad. She says you don't care about me."

"Look Caroline, it's late lets just get you back to bed."

"Why, is she telling the truth?" Caroline asked finally looking in his eyes.

"No because I'm tired and I don't need to listen about someone that isn't really there."

"You think I'm lying?" Caroline gasped standing to her feet. "You don't believe me." She cried running her hand through her hair. "Why don't you believe me." She sobbed grabbing a handful of her hair and began to pull.

"Caroline, let go of you're hair, let's get you to bed." Klaus said, trying to calm her down. He placed his hands on her wrist trying to get her to let go of herself, but she lashed out.

Caroline began to scream trying to pull her hands away from Klaus with all of her strength. "Let go of me!" Caroline screamed clawing at his hands and kicking her feet.

"Caroline! Caroline stop it. Just calm down."

"You just want to hurt her, you just want to use Caroline." She yelled. She stop hitting him and began to claw at her skin. "I need to get out." She whispered drawing blood from her long nails.

"Caroline stop it!" Klaus yelled roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and began to shake her. Caroline blinked a few times and looked around.

"Where am I? I thought I was in the room?" Caroline asked confused. She looked down her arms and began to sob. "What happen?"

Klaus closed his eyes and looked away. "Oh my god, did I do this?" Caroline asked. She looked around and saw the living moved around for her kicking. "What did I do?" Before klaus could answer there was a knock her door.

Klaus opened the door and saw an annoyed brown haired girl standing in a loose tank top and boy shorts. "Where's Caroline?" The girl demanded.

"Inside." Klaus said opening the door wider for her to come in. "Are you a friend?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed past him bumping into his shoulder.

"To say the very lease." Caroline looked up at the girl and frowned.

"Hayley? Why are you here?"

"Because you're screaming... Again." The girl spat out with a hand on her hip.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She whispered covering her arms.

"Next time you're out of here, and I'll make sure of it."

"You took everything from me, and now you're going to take away my home." Caroline cried.

"Shut up, and I won't have too."

"Okay you need to leave." Klaus yelled grabbing the girl by the arm and pushed her out the door. "And don't come back." Klaus slammed the door and looked back at Caroline who was trying to fix up the room but her hands were shaking too much.

"Just sit down love." Klaus sighed. He lazily threw himself back in the sofa and grabbed her arm to examine it. "What do you remember?"

"Falling asleep, then you yelling at me to stop..." Caroline whispered looking at him look at her. "What did I do?"

"You were talking to someone about me, they said I'd hurt you."

"But why would I say that? You wouldn't do that."

"But she doesn't think that."

"Who is 'she'?" Caroline asked turn towards him.

"You really don't remember?" She shook her head bad Klaus groaned.

"How much does this happen?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well lets just go back to bed and then we will talk about this in the morning." Caroline nodded and walked to the room.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus called back walking towards her.

"We need to clean your arms." He grabbed her soft hand and pull her to the rest room with him. Her fingers sat neatly in his palm as he grabbed the alcohol pad. "This will burn." She bit her lip and nodded. Klaus pressed the pad down and she yelped. Caroline quickly brought her hand to her mouth and felt her eyes tear up.

"Just a little more." Klaus assured. He wrapped her up and lead her back to the bed.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Caroline asked not meetings his gaze.

"No, I'll be in the living room."

Caroline quickly flipped on her side so she wasn't facing him. "Okay." She said emotionlessly.

Caroline listen as the door closed before she completely broke down into a sob. She was a monster. No one stuck around her long enough. Tyler left the first chance her got, Matt just stop coming home and her mom and dad who dad before they were suppose too. She was alone, she was all alone no one understood her, but Klaus... He was her rock for right now.

Klaus laid on the sofa with his feet crossed the the remote on his chest. The tv volume was turn low so the voice were barely audible. Caroline's screams flooded his mind. How could someone so calm and peaceful become so crazy and dangerous in a second. She went as far as sleep walking to the living staring at a blank television screen.

Klaus couldn't do it, he was broken as if was, no matter what he said before, he could help her. Klaus quickly stood up and grabbed his car keys. He pulled his shoes on his feet and ran out the door making sure to close it softly. Soon he was in his car driving away. He looked in the review mirror and saw Caroline's apartment from the the distance. At the stop sign he took another glance back and swore he saw a figure standing at her window. The light was on, and the blonde haired girl was left standing there in tears.

**So like I said in the summary Caroline is more than what Klaus bargain for. Can anyone just what she has? **

**Go on tumblr and follow me:) Briana_Mikaelson **


End file.
